Amour et Haine
by UNKNOWN CRAZY UNICORN
Summary: Parce qu'entre Oliver et Marcus, c'est compliqué. Et qu'on peut passer rapidement de la haine à l'amour... Traduction d'une fiction russe.


**Titre** : Amour et Haine (titre d'origine : Love and Hate)

**Auteur** : JackValentine, auteur russe, une personne fantastique !

**Traductrice** : Unknown Crazy Unicorn, "Petia"

**Rating** : R

**Catégorie** : Romance

**Couple** : Marcus Flint/Oliver Wood

**Avertissements** : Du slash, alors si vous êtes homophobes, passez votre chemin ;)

**Disclaimer** : Personnages à J.K Rowling

**Notes** : Les Russes ne sont pas de grands amateurs de slash (oui, je sais Nina/D.R, tu en as croisé beaucoup, mais faut avouer qu'en Russe, il n'y a pratiquement pas de slash, hein !), donc, à mes yeux, cette fiction est un vrai bijou... Je lance également un appel : si vous trouvez des fictions russes ou polonaises sur des couples qui vous plaisent (n'importe quel pairing et/ou fandom), n'hésitez pas à me faire signe, je les traduirai avec plaisir ! Sur ce, bonne lecture, et au plaisir de vous revoir !

* * *

Marcus Flint ne supportait pas Olivier Dubois. Depuis leur toute première rencontre, chaque détail, chaque geste, chaque soupir du gardien irritait Marcus. Du bout de ses cheveux blonds ébouriffés et de son fort accent écossais à son expression du visage concentrée et au froncement de ses sourcils face au match, quand il entrait sur le terrain, la stratégie en tête. Dubois était méprisé par le Poursuiveur.

Non, ce n'était pas un mépris habituel. Parce que si quelque chose énervait quelqu'un, il voulait forcément partir, fuir, éviter une éventuelle rencontre avec la personne haïe. Et Flint, au contraire, avec une force effrayante, était attiré par Wood. Marcus ne pouvait pas supporter une seule semaine, sans avoir à le frapper. Dans les côtes. Dans l'estomac. Dans le plexus solaire. Peu importe, du moins qu'on ne voyait pas de traces. Obliger Oliver à étouffer ses gémissements de douleur. Epuiser l'air de ses poumons en le plaquant contre un mur, et faire en sorte qu'il ne puisse plus respirer pendant quelques secondes. Sentir combien les doigts de Wood, glacés suite à la douleur et à la peur, s'agrippaient à son manteau de Quidditch, sans même essayer de le repousser. Après tout, il savait que c'était inutile.

xxXxx

Marcus s'était changé depuis longtemps, mais il n'était pas pressé de quitter le couloir qui reliait tous les vestiaires des équipes de Quidditch de Poudlard, dont il arpentait le plancher en bois usé d'un pas rapide, la respiration saccadée, difficile. Serpentard venait de perdre le match. Battu par Gryffondor.

Non. Il ne pouvait pas partir. Flint était trop irrité, trop en colère. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Wood s'en sortir comme ça. Surtout pas maintenant. Surtout pas aujourd'hui. Le Gryffondor ne restera pas un gagnant.

Après une longue attente, Flint entendit enfin des pas familiers. Le Poursuiveur sourit. Justement ce qu'il attendait impatiemment depuis tout à l'heure, ce qu'il guettait attentivement. Encore une fois, le capitaine des Gryffondor s'était attardé dans les vestiaires de son équipe. Cela devenait une habitude, d'ailleurs. Il avait certainement eu besoin de rester seul avec ses pensées… Et son triomphe. Cette pensée rendit Marcus encore plus en colère.

Il suffit au Poursuiveur de sortir du coin d'ombre du couloir dans lequel il était caché. Il attrapa son ennemi par la main, puis le projeta contre le mur avec violence, à tel point que la colonne vertébrale du Gardien craqua légèrement. L'instant d'après, Marcus s'était appuyé contre son ennemi, de toutes ses forces, lui laissant échapper un soupir plaintif, ressemblant à un léger sanglot.

Wood sentait comme le poing de fer de Flint lui brûlait les côtes. Il tenta de se baisser, afin d'une quelque façon, rendre la douleur moins forte, et de la cacher aux yeux du Serpentard, mais la main de ce dernier l'en empêcha. Au lieu du soulagement qu'il souhaitait avoir, il reçut au contraire un nouveau coup de poing dans le ventre. Il ferma ses yeux, les serrant fort, et poussa un bruyant soupir.

Marcus regarda le visage marqué par la douleur du Gardien, et resta ainsi quelques secondes seulement. Il se souvint comment, victorieux, Oliver avait quitté le terrain, quelques heures plus tôt. Il souriait, ouvertement, franchement. Flint émit un rugissement. La seule chose qu'il souhaitait désormais, c'était qu'il n'y ait plus un seul sourire sur le visage de son ennemi. Flint ne réussit pas à s'en empêcher, et frappa Wood au visage.

Le Gryffondor cria brièvement de douleur et de surprise. Quand la sensation de picotement qu'il éprouvait se transforma en une vive brûlure, Oliver eut l'impression que du sang coulait sur son visage. Un liquide légèrement tiède s'échappait de sa bouche à son menton. Le Gardien n'avait pas attendu ce coup. Il n'avait pas été préparé. Il avait peur. Et perdit le contrôle de lui-même. Il eut beau résister, il ne put empêcher ses yeux verts de se remplir brusquement de larmes, qui se déversèrent sur ses joues.

Pendant le combat intérieur de sa victime, Flint l'observait attentivement. Il était surpris. Parce que Marcus n'avait encore jamais réussi à faire pleurer Oliver. Et maintenant, c'était comme s'il se rendait compte pour la première fois que le Gryffondor avait réellement mal. Ce n'était pas qu'il ne l'avait pas compris plus tôt, mais avant, il n'y attachait aucune importance. Et à cet instant, étrangement, Flint sentait un élan aigu de culpabilité envers lui-même. Pendant une seconde, même, il relâcha son emprise auparavant trop importante, ne serrant plus aussi fort le Gardien.

Flint était confus. Il ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait changer de pensées si radicalement en une seconde, bien que rien n'ait réellement changé. Comme si quelqu'un avait appuyé sur un bouton en lui, inconnu et enterré depuis bien longtemps.

Marcus décida de se pencher vers Oliver. Celui-ci tenta de reculer, mais le mur l'empêchait de s'écarter. Le Serpentard soupira, et disant mentalement adieu aux vestiges de la raison, embrassa les lèvres brisées du Gryffondor.

Flint tenait encore avec force le Gardien par les épaules, le poussant contre le mur dont la surface était froide. Et Wood, quant à lui, s'accrochait frénétiquement au pull du Poursuiveur, le froissant avec ses doigts, en essayant de le tirer le plus près possible de lui. Pour la première fois, en présence de Marcus, Oliver n'essayait pas de s'enfuir.

xxXxx

Oliver Wood est amoureux de Marcus Flint. Depuis leur première rencontre. Depuis le moment, ou, lorsqu'il n'était qu'un naïf Gryffondor de première année, il était assis sur les bancs de sélection pour l'équipe de Quidditch. Il l'aimait pour sa posture gracieuse que le Poursuiveur adoptait sur son balai. Pour la facilité avec laquelle il évitait les Cognards, sans ralentir, déjouant leur imprévisibilité. Pour la force avec laquelle il envoyait le Souaffle dans les buts, faisant d'ailleurs parfois tomber le Gryffondor de son balai, sous l'impact du choc.

Oliver aime Marcus à chaque seconde. Lorsqu'il marche dans les couloirs, et qu'il entend ses moqueries dans son dos, et qu'il doit faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas se retourner, ne pas affronter son ennemi dans les yeux. Lorsque, furtivement, il l'observe s'entraîner, oubliant par l'occasion ses propres entraînements. Quant, la nuit, en attendant que les autres Gryffondor s'endorment, il s'évertue à ne pas crier de douleur, lorsque les potions qu'il a achetées à Pré-Au-Lard font un effet sur ses ecchymoses et ses blessures qu'il a reçu. Il aime Marcus même quand il mord son oreiller pour oublier la douleur, et qu'il pense que c'est le Serpentard qui lui a fait ça.

xxXxx

Que pouvait être mieux qu'un entraînement matinal, le lendemain d'une grande victoire ?

Oliver est entré dans des vestiaires de Quidditch pour la première fois lorsqu'il avait six ans. Avant que viennent les joueurs de l'équipe à qui appartenaient ces vestiaires, il restait encore trois heures, ce jour-là. Il en avait profité pour aller sur le terrain, emprunter un balai, et voler un peu… Wood aimait aujourd'hui ces moments plus que tout. Seul lui, le balai, le terrain. Il pouvait voler, faire des manœuvres. C'était uniquement en ces moments-là qu'Oliver se sentait réellement heureux, et… Libre. Rien et personne ne pouvait l'arrêter.

Marcus interrompit les souvenirs du Gryffondor, le plaquant contre le mur avec un mouvement bien familier, désormais. Sur le coup de la peur et de la surprise, Oliver émit un souffle étranglé. Une seule pensée traversait ses pensées, actuellement : « Surtout pas de coups trop forts… Les blessures d'hier n'ont pas fini de guérir, la potion est déjà terminée, et la prochaine sortie à Pré-Au-Lard n'arrivera pas bientôt… »

Pendant quelques secondes seulement, ils se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, aucun n'osant détourner le regard. Le Gryffondor respirait profondément, tentant de masquer le fait que ses nerfs attendaient que le Serpentard fasse quelque chose. N'importe quoi, mais qu'il fasse le premier pas. Merlin, qu'il le frappe, si cela le faisait cesser de le regarder ainsi !

Oliver allait être sur le point de dire quelque chose, et poser à Marcus la première question qui lui viendrait à l'esprit, peut importait, du moins que cela brise le silence qui s'était installer entre eux, lorsque soudainement, le Serpentard se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Les mains du Poursuiveur glissèrent plus bas. Maintenant, il ne pressait plus Oliver contre le mur, mais contre son propre corps. C'était la première fois qu'ils étaient aussi près l'un de l'autre. Le Gryffondor plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux sombres du Serpentard. Et ce dernier songeait qu'il suffisait de toucher le Gardien pour le rendre heureux. Toucher, c'était si suffisant… Toucher…

Flint rompit le baiser, et Wood ressentit une légère piqûre dans le cou. Cette fois, il ne retint pas son gémissement. Il rejeta sa tête en arrière, heurtant le mur, mais ne sembla même pas s'en apercevoir. Ses jambes s'enroulèrent autour des hanches de Marcus, et une seconde plus tard, il sentait déjà les fortes mains du Poursuiveur le soulever légèrement, plus haut contre le mur.

Lorsque Marcus et Oliver firent l'amour, le Gryffondor ne réussit pas à retenir des cris. Il exerçait une pression avec ses ongles sur les larges épaules de Flint, et ne parvenait presque plus à respirer normalement.

En fin de compte, c'était peut-être même mieux que le Quidditch.

xxXxx

La nuit. L'infirmerie était vide, dans laquelle Flint se sentait tellement seul.

Il avait été blessé à l'entraînement de Quidditch de son équipe. Ses batteurs, pourtant excellents, n'avaient pas réussi à le protéger d'un violent Cognard, qui s'était écrasé contre son épaule et l'avait fait chuté de son balai.

Marcus se sentait mal. Mal dans tous les sens possibles du terme. Il se sentait perdu dans sa vie. Dans ses pensées, ses sentiments. Le Serpentard voulait trouver un sens à ses interrogations, réfléchir à propos de lui, de ses actes, mais la douleur persistante à son épaule l'empêchait de réfléchir.

Le Poursuiveur serrait les dents fortement, à cause de la douleur, et couvrait son visage avec ses mains. Si seulement il pouvait se lever, aller s'excuser, expliquer… Mais non, il était coincé dans cette putain d'infirmerie !

Soudain, Flint entendit des pas. Ces fameux pas familiers. Légers, incertains, c'étaient les pas d'un garçon préférant largement être assis sur un balai dans les airs à une dizaine de mètres de la pelouse du terrain, plutôt que de marcher sur la terre ferme.

Oliver. Il entra dans l'infirmerie, et ferma doucement la porte derrière lui. Puis, il s'avança vers le lit de Marcus, et s'assit sur les genoux, le menton posé sur le matelas, se contentant d'observer le Serpentard dans l'obscurité. Ils ne disaient rien. Dans le silence, on n'entendait que leurs deux respirations. Pourtant, il semblait au Serpentard que le battement effréné de son cœur, tellement bruyant, devait résonner à travers tout Poudlard.

Seulement quelques minutes passèrent. Mais pour Oliver et Marcus, elles avaient l'air de s'étirer longuement, de durer une éternité.

Enfin, le Gryffondor fit le premier pas, et tendit timidement et lentement son bras, pour passer délicatement sa main dans les cheveux du Serpentard. Marcus, à son tour, eut le courage de parcourir lentement le visage du Gardien avec sa main. Et à cet instant, il ne vit pas, mais plutôt, à travers l'obscurité, sentit qu'Oliver souriait.

Tout a changé.

Tout s'était mis en place, et ils le sentaient bien.

Maintenant, tout serait différent entre eux.

* * *

J'espère que cela vous a plu, les reviews seront toutes transmises à l'auteur, alors n'hésitez pas ! Je vous annonce également qu'une fiction de cinq chapitres, sur Seamus et Dean, est en cours d'écriture, ainsi qu'un gros projet très sombre sur Théodore et Blaise. A la prochaine !


End file.
